nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Grigory Leps
|birth_place = Sochi, Russian SFSR |instrument = Singing, guitar, piano and drums |occupation = Singer-songwriter and musician |years_active = 1995–present |genre = Soft rock and Russian chanson |label = Misteriya Rekords |associated_acts = Ani Lorak |website = http://www.grigoryleps.ru/ }}Grigory Victorovich Lepsveridze (Russian: Григо́рий Ви́кторович Лепсверидзе) known as Grigory Leps, is a Russian singer-songwriter of Georgian origin. His musical style gradually changed from Russian chanson in his early years to Soft Rock recently. He's known for his low, strong baritone voice with long-range vocals Biography Grigory Leps was born Grigory Lepsveridze in the city of Sochi, Russian SFSR in an ethnically Georgian family. He finished music school in the class of Percussion instrument. After the army, he started to play and sing in a few rock bands, and worked as a singer in restaurants. He suffered from alcoholism and drug addiction, and to get far from that life he went to Moscow. There, he started singing in restaurants, until he received a record deal. In 1995, he released the album "May God Keep You" (Khrani vas Bog). The song "Natali" became a huge hit, but he didn't know that because he was hospitalized for drugs and alcoholism. The doctors told him that one more drop of any of the drugs could kill him completely. In 1997, he released his second album, "A Whole Life" (Tselaya zhizn), which had few hits including "Chizhik", "Gololed" and "A whole life". In 2000, he released the album "Thank You People", with the major hits "Shelest" and "Nu i chto". The album see the changes in Leps' style, with him completely leaving the Chanson and moving to rock music. That year he met Anya, a dancer in the Laima Vaikule ballet who became his wife. At the same time he lost his voice, and went through an operation. In 2002, he released the album, "On Strings of Rain" (Na strunakh dozhdya), with a major hit "Rumka vodki na stole". In 2004, he released a cover album of songs written by Vladimir Vysotsky in rock versions, "Parus". The song "Parus" had a video clip and the album took top places at the selling charts. The second part of the album, "Vtoroy" was released in 2007 with its presentation concert being held in the Kremlin hall. In 2005, he released a compilation album called "Izbranoye... 10 let". In 2006, he released two albums, both reaching high success. "Labirint", with the hits Labirint and Vyuga, and the album "V tsentre zemli", with the hit Zamerzayet Solntse. The premier concert for the V tsentre zemli album took place in the Luzhniki Stadium. In 2007, he released two compilations. "I'm Alive" (Ya zhivoy, videoclips), and "All My Life - a Road" (Vsya moya zhizn - doroga, best songs). In 2009, he presented the album, "Waterfall". It includes brand new songs and old hits. In February 2011, he took a trio of concerts devoted to the new album "Pince-nez". After a year Leps moved to a different style of music. Discography ;Albums * 1995 — Натали (Natalie) * 1997 — Целая жизнь (Lifetime) * 2000 — Спасибо, люди... (Thank you, people ...) * 2002 — На струнах дождя... (On the strings of rain ...) * 2004 — Парус (Sail) * 2006 — Лабиринт (Maze/Labyrinth) * 2006 — В центре Земли (In the center of the Earth) * 2007 — Второй (Second) * 2009 — Водопад (Waterfall) * 2011 — Пенсне (Pince-nez) * 2011 — Берега чистого братства (Bank of pure brotherhood) (together with singer Alexander Rosenbaum) * 2012 — Полный вперед! (Full speed ahead!) ;DVDs * 2005 — Парус Live (Sail Live) Concert at the State Kremlin Palace in Moscow March 13, 2004 * 2007 — В центре Земли Live (In the center of the Earth Live) Concert in SC "Olympic" November 16, 2006 * 2007 — Я — живой! (I (am) alive) Collection of video clips * 2010 — Что может человек (What can a man) Sat ornik videos * 2010 — Водопад Live (Waterfall Live) Presentation album, "Waterfall", SC "Olympic" November 20, 2009, Full version concert * 2011 — Научись летать Live (Learn to fly) Presentation album, "Pince-nez", Crocus City Hall, 7 mat, Full version concert ;Collections * 2005 — Избранное... 10 лет (Favorites... 10 years) * 2007 — Вся жизнь моя — дорога... (All my life - the road ...) * 2010 — Берега. Избранное (Shore. Favorites) External links * Official homepage Category:Artists Category:NVSC 10 artists Category:NVSC winners